Musical Outsiders - Rewritten
by peanutbuttertwix
Summary: (S.6 AU-ish.) The Glee Club had always been for the Outsiders of McKinley High. Even when they had won. The following year, the slushies hadn't stopped. Neither had the bullying. All the students doubted it would. Could this year be any different? What with Finn Hudson in command of the ND would they even make it to National's? SYOC -Open.


Hello all you lovely Fan-fictioners. Yes, I'm back to writing the syoc that I started two years ago, and since I didn't save any of my notes from then on any USB, and it's now two years later, I figure I may as well start from scratch again. Yes, the introduction is the same, and my characters are the same. However, I don't know if anyone is still interested in reading the original, but I will keep it posted anyhow. I'm still keeping Finn, as he was in the original. Okay onto the introduction then?

"Chloe Monica Grayson! You're going to be late!" my mother shouted outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah, and it's the first day of school," added my twin brother, Aarick chimed in sarcastically on the opposite side of the door. Of course lets not throw in the fact that today was also the week anniversary that he had moved from New Hampshire to Lima, Ohio, and had no clue who anyone had been. Finally I was up and ready to go, as I showed pride with my t-shirt of the Rolling Stones, my Vans skateboarding shoes, wind pants – in which I was sure weren't cool anymore, but I was still wearing them. Also for some reason, my dork glasses.

"What is this, second grade?" Aarick asks judging my style, and I glare darts at him.

"Yeah, second graders would totally walk around wearing a Stones t-shirt," I answer him back, as I grab a pop-tart from the cupboard, and place my iPod ear buds around my neck to listen to on the bus, if we hadn't already missed it, and we would have to walk that mile and a half to school.

"Well it is 2015, so you'd never know," my brother finally states, as he decides to rush me, and finally heads towards the bus stop.

"CG, where you headed. I'm taking the wheels," he announces, as he shows the extra set of keys, and plops in the car.

* * *

"Chloe Grayson," I tell the lady sitting at the desk in the office. "I need to pick up my class roster," I add with a smile, as I push my strand of dark brown hair back behind my ears.

"Oh yes, Grayson, Chloe," the lady mentions, as though she had just realized I was there, and finally gets up and then heads to get my roster from the printer.

"There you go Ms. Grayson." the lady tells me, as I receive my roster from her and turn to head to look for my first class, and accidentally run into a forever looking aged lady wearing a red track suit, and not looking happy that I had run into her.

"Watch where you're going pretzel stick!" she warns me, as she continues to walk by, as though it was normal. Pretzel stick? I had a feeling I had earned a new name, as I place my iPod ear buds in my ear, and place the song on "_the Hanging Tree"_ by Sam Cushion and Rachel Macwhirter, and head for Science class. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

So here are a few things I am looking for: **PM ONLY PLEASE**.

a couple of OC's who are related the alum McKinley students. This can include Finn. A couple of gay students, that closeted gay, the student who sings in secret. A bookworm. Basically someone who is different that what the student body won't expect. For example, Aarick, is a skateboarder who has cancer, but doesn't let that stop him. He's also a boy who is into theater. Chloe, is the opposite, she would rather listen to her iPod, and pretend to pay attention in class, but is really smart, and ends up signing up for Glee when she sees a crush (possible SYOC) sign up. No one is perfect, but don't make the character seem like they are Superman/Superwoman or something else. I'm not a big fan of a bazillion tattoo's, but it's your character, so it's up to you on how they look. Any character not chosen for ND will either be a Cheerio (please send those, maybe one or two boys) or recurring. Thank you :)

Name: (Middle name is optional)

Nicknames :

Sue Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Sex:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Celebrity lookalike: (pref. someone around the characters age)

Family:

Personalty:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How do they discover / join Glee Club: (you can use the sign up sheet as an answer / optional but prefered):

Audition Song:

Other Songs:

two or three possible plot lines:

Anything else:


End file.
